The enjoyment of video games has been enhanced by the adaptation of the games for use on a personal computer. The personal computer has increased access to video games and has brought video games to households and offices. These games are computer software packages that typically include manually actuable vehicles displayed on the computer screen, such as airplanes and cars, and that are playable by an operator that inferfaces with the computer by operating a computer keyboard, a joystick, or a mouse that activates a cursor on the screen on the personal computer.
These conventional computer interface devices allow the operator to play the games with a usually inconsistent or awkward physical action required to achieve movement of the cursor on the video screen to actuate the vehicles. For example: the computer keyboard is similar to a typewriter and has keys that when struck activate the cursor; the joystick is similar to an automobile manual transmission shift selector that when moved controls the cursor; and the mouse, a hand held moveable device having a track ball connected to a transducer, when moved along a surface rotates the track ball and thereby controls movement of the cursor. Another type of mouse includes a transducer that is optically sensitive and when moved over a grid controls movement of the cursor. None of these interfacing devices simulate the actual physical control movements an operator would experience if an actual device such as an airplane or an automobile.